Rein Fyuri
Introduction Rein Fyuri, builds himself of speed, the nature to go faster than anyone has ever dreamt of.He's the third member of the Wake Pirates (2nd Mate) and is the fastest in the crew (besides the cap) and is by far the most annoying. At first he was an impatient little shit, who couldn't sit still but now is just as laid back as the cap (and thats sayin something). But at the drop of a button, he will pounce to the occasion ready to tackle whatever problems come his way. He keeps the others on their toes and is a formidable fighter. Out of the entire crew he's the most blood thirsty, itching to fight any chance he gets. With this attitude he has the power to back it up being an extremely quick person generaly speaking as well as his use in haki. Being the youngest in the crew it is strange that he may have the most overwhelming power over them all, the 'Conquerors King' haki, which was first seen when he destroyed the will of an entire crew of pirates by an ear piercing scream. Appearance Rein looks like your average 16 year old but with a casual elegance to him based by his attire and his natural appearance revolving around the color red. His eyes and hair are both a red color, giving him the title 'Crimson Blitz.' He's 165cm tall and weighs in at 70kg, which makes him quite a short, light person giving him the 'pocket rocket' title by his crew. His clothes consist of long blue pants, black boots, white long sleeve shirt, a long gray/cream coat with a metal ring surrounding is neck given from his parents before they left him. Personality Rein is the snot nosed, chilled back but always ready to play, he's the member of the Wake Pirates who seems to keep everyone on their toes. Being an extremely good sports player he's a formidable soccer player who fights with his soccer ball. His friendship with the crew becomes far greater then anyone else as the bonds he shares with the crew is like his family due to his parents leaving. He shares this similiar bond with the captain Cross. At times Rein loves to dish out pay-outs to everyone having the natural love to give others crap as he loves the reactions of others and how people tick. Gallery Abilities and Powers Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page